


Главный подарок

by TreggiDi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Brooklyn, Christmas, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:15:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28790823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreggiDi/pseuds/TreggiDi
Summary: Баки готов надрать зад даже Санта Клаусу, если тот обидит Стива.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Главный подарок

На Рождество Баки получил в подарок апельсин и игрушечный паровоз из деревянных брусков. Отец помог ему собрать бруски и закрепить колеса, а потом они вместе выкрасили паровоз в праздничный красный цвет. Как только краска немного высохла, Баки запихнул игрушку в карман и помчался к Стиву, чтобы похвастаться… то есть, поделиться радостью.  
  
Они встретились в условленном месте – на пожарной лестнице, которую в честь Рождества украшали еловые ветки.  
  
– Эй, сопляк! – ухмыльнулся Баки, сунув руку в карман, где лежал паровоз. – Что ты нашел в своем праздничном носке?  
  
«Что бы это ни было, паровоз не переплюнуть», – подумал он.  
  
– Уголь! – ответил Стив бодро. Баки решил, что ослышался. Он взорвал столько хлопушек в этот день, что у него до сих пор звенело в ушах.  
  
– Ну-ка повтори.  
  
– Там был уголь, – очень отчетливо сказал Стив.  
  
– Только уголь?..  
  
– Ну, там было много угля, – утешил Стив.  
  
Таков был Стив: какой бы удар ни наносила ему судьба, он всегда поднимался на ноги с широкой ухмылкой.  
  
– Ты точно уверен? Ты посмотрел вокруг? Под носком? Может, что-то еще было, просто завалилось куда-то?  
  
Стив сочувственно взглянул на Баки. Словно это Баки рождественским утром обнаружил в своем носке парочку угольков.  
  
– Я доволен своим подарком, – твердо сказал Стив. – Мне как раз нужен был уголь.  
  
– Чушь собачья! – воскликнул Баки так громко, что спугнул парочку голубей с крыши. – Да ну, это просто ерунда. – Он стиснул кулаки и побежал вниз по лестнице. Стив звал его, но Баки не остановился.  
  
Он бросился вниз по улице, кипя от ярости.  
  
Он собирался найти Санту и надрать его праздничный зад.  
  


***

  
Каждый раз, когда старшие мальчишки задирали Стива, каждый раз, когда он ввязывался в неприятности, Баки был рядом. А если нет, тогда вынашивал план мести и всегда его выполнял. Он просто не мог стерпеть, когда кто-то обижал Стива – ведь Стив был самым добрым, порядочным и честным парнем на свете.  
  
А теперь Стив получил угольки, пока другие противные детишки находили в своих носках конфеты и игрушки.  
  
Это было до того несправедливо, что у Баки аж зубы заныли (хотя он сгрыз столько леденцов, что зубы у него ныли все время).  
  
Баки собирался отыскать Санту и исправить ошибку. В том, что это все ошибка, Баки не сомневался ни секундочки. Стив был хорошим мальчиком, самым хорошим из всех.  
  
Может быть, Стив и дрался чаще, чем стоило – но ведь он всегда дрался за правое дело.  
  
И может, Стив нарисовал на доске карикатуру на их учителя математики – но ведь Баки подал ему идею. Этот учитель постоянно изводил Баки, словно сложение и вычитание было самым важным на свете (тогда как самым важным на свете было поймать бейсбольный мяч в перчатку).  
  
И пусть Стив раскурил с Баки одну сигарету за доками, но кашлял он после куда дольше, чем Баки, да и вообще, им просто хотелось попробовать.  
  
Все это не делало Стива плохим. А если и так, тогда Баки тоже не заслужил свой паровоз.  
  
Баки спешил по заснеженной улице. Он точно знал, куда идти: у большого магазина игрушек он уже видел пару раз Санта Клауса, и подозревал: этот тип и сейчас там околачивается.  
  
Вот мелькнул впереди красный кафтан, и Баки припустил бегом, поскальзываясь на льду.  
  
– Эй, Санта! – завопил он воинственно. – Есть разговор!  
  
У Санты был усталый вид. Еще бы: торчать целый день у входа в магазин, размахивая колокольчиком! Лучше бы занялся своей основной работой: например, отправился в тесную квартирку Роджерсов и положил подарок в носок.  
  
– Эй, Санта, – повторил Баки, становясь перед толстяком. Тот взглянул на него сверху вниз. Колпак почти сполз ему на брови, а нос и щеки были ярко-красными.  
  
– Чего тебе, малыш? – спросил Санта, обдав Баки запахом бренди. Ну и дела! От него пахло точь-в-точь, как от отца. Не удивительно, что он все на свете перепутал.  
  
– Ты оставил подарки в рождественских носках сегодня ночью, – начал Баки издалека.  
  
– Ну?  
  
– Ты подарил мне отличный паровоз, спасибо, – добавил Баки, потому что мать учила его быть вежливым и благодарным.  
  
– Развлекайся, сынок. – Санта похлопал Баки по макушке и отвернулся, размахивая своим колокольчиком. – Финальная распродажа! Заходите в отдел игрушек, пока все не раскупили!  
  
– Но вот моему другу Стиву не досталось подарка. – Баки схватил Санту за штанину.  
  
– Да ну? – повторил тот безразлично.  
  
– Ага, а ведь он... – Баки откашлялся, потому что горло вдруг перехватило. – Он вел себя очень хорошо в этом году, ты же знаешь. Он всегда старается быть хорошим, защищает младших, делает уроки. Он даже крысу не стал убивать, хотя она сгрызла почти всю крупу у них дома!  
  
Санта фыркнул. Баки приободрился и продолжил громче (штанину он на всякий случай не отпускал):  
  
– Ага, и потом, Стив не станет нос воротить. От любого подарка. Даже если ты подаришь ему, скажем, солдатика. – Им давно не хватало солдатов для сражений; самодельные разваливались после первого боя. – Или книгу, только с картинками. Стив страсть как любит срисовывать картинки.  
  
– Финальная распродажа, – гаркнул Санта на двух дамочек, которые спешили вниз по улице, закутавшись в пальто.  
  
– Или даже шарф, – убитым голосом добавил Баки. – Он ведь все время мерзнет. А потом болеет. Этой осенью он лежал в больнице почти месяц, и все думали, что он…  
  
Из носа потекло, и Баки выпустил штанину, чтобы вытереть лицо.  
  
Санта снова взглянул на него из-под своих кустистых бровей, теперь уже внимательней.  
  
– И что же, этот твой друг не получил никакого подарка? – спросил Санта хмуро.  
  
– Только уголь, – шепотом признался Баки. – Но это же какая-то ошибка, да? Стив не мог попасть в список непослушных детей. Я могу за него поручиться.  
  
Санта помолчал секунду. Затем снова потрепал Баки по макушке.  
  
– Да, паренек, эта история не очень-то веселая.  
  
– Даже самый маленький солдатик, – продолжил Баки упорно, шмыгая носом. – У них семья бедная, так мама говорит. Так что Стив будет рад и такому.  
  
Санта вздохнул.  
  
– Я и рад, малыш, но раз уж там уголь – значит, на то есть причина. На следующий год твой друг получит приличный подарок, обещаю! А сейчас иди домой, пока метель не началась.  
  
Баки стиснул кулаки.  
  
– Я никуда не уйду, – заявил он. – У тебя полным-полно подарков, и уж точно найдется один для Стива. Или так, или я… – Баки оглядел Санту с ног до головы. Санта возвышался над ним, как красный великан. – Или я тебя отделаю, – тихо добавил Баки.  
  
– Да ну? – ухмыльнулся Санта.  
  
– Да, так отделаю, тебя олени не узнают! – добавил Баки, на всякий случай отступив на шаг. Санта снова вздохнул, потом шагнул к нему, сграбастал за плечи и склонился над ним так, что у Баки от запаха бренди в глазах потемнело. А потом вдруг стянул с себя бороду.  
  
– Только между нами, по секрету, – шепнул он. – Я не настоящий Санта.  
  
Теперь Баки и сам это видел. У него даже от сердца отлегло. Конечно, это не настоящий!  
  
– Я на Санту работаю, это верно. Но подарками я не распоряжаюсь. Так что тут ты только время теряешь, серьезно тебе говорю. Иди-ка ты лучше домой, в тепло, за праздничный стол. А я Санте твои пожелания все передам. По рукам? – Он протянул Баки свою огромную лапищу в красной варежке, но Баки вывернулся и припустил прочь.  
  
В таком деле ему посредники не нужны. Баки хотел сам поговорить с Сантой, с глазу на глаз. Сказать ему пару ласковых.  
  
Он бежал прочь, а в ушах у него все звенел колокольчик.  
  


***

  
Спустя пару часов Баки отчаялся.  
  
Он понял, как много у Санты солдатов – целая армия, и все с фальшивыми бородами. Двоих таких он повстречал на улице, еще одного – в баре, куда завернул погреться, но его быстро сцапал за ухо владелец и вышвырнул на мороз. А дальше – сплошные Санты. Те, что пели хоралы перед церковью; даже слушать его не захотели. Тощий Санта в автобусе. Он спал, но когда Баки распихал его, тоже не смог сказать ничего путного. Еще один темнокожий Санта посоветовал Баки написать письмо на Северный Полюс – так, мол, надежней будет. Но Баки не мог рассчитывать на почту, и потом, писал он с ошибками.  
  
Баки видел собаку, которая была наряжена как Санта, и видел огромного Санту у богатого дома. Этого можно было и отметелить – все равно он был игрушечный.  
  
Но где бы Баки ни искал, у кого бы ни спрашивал – никто не мог ему помочь. На улице стемнело, а Баки озяб, его зубы стучали от холода, в ботинки набился снег. Хуже того: с неба посыпал снег, и его становилось все больше. Ветер швырял хлопья снега Баки в лицо, словно оплеухи. Может, это Санта устроил? Может, Санта струсил драться с ним честно, и теперь следил за ним из какого-то укромного места? Смеялся себе злобно в белую бороду.  
  
Баки решил вернуться домой, когда перестал различать, куда вообще идет. Из-за метели вся улица казалась белой. В домах зажглись окна, и Баки видел, как там, за окнами, люди садятся ужинать. Веселые семьи в праздничных свитерах. Баки было так холодно, что на левой руке перестали сгибаться пальцы. Живот разворчался от голода.  
  
И Баки понятия не имел, как ему попасть домой.  
  
Вдалеке ему почудился отблеск огня, и Баки пошел на свет. Ноги увязали в сугробах, идти было сложно, но Баки казалось: там разожгли камин, трещат поленья, и он сможет погреться у огня.  
  
Оказалось, это какой-то бездомный развел огонь в мусорном баке.  
  
– Эй, мальчишка, ты что здесь забыл? – Бездомный был совсем старым, и один глаз у него косил. На нем была безразмерная рыбацкая куртка, а на голове криво сидел рождественский колпак. – Ну и ну, да ты же совсем синий, как ледышка. – Старик посторонился, и Баки встал у огня, протянул руки. Теплый жар овевал его лицо, колол ладони. – Что ты здесь ищешь? – снова спросил бродяга.  
  
– Я искал Санта Клауса, – сказал Баки, стуча зубами.  
  
– Хо! Хо! Хо! – разразился старик смехом. Потом закашлялся, смачно плюнул на землю. – И что тебе понадобилось от Санты, а? Ты разве не знаешь, как он занят на Рождество? По всей планете приходится летать, во все дымоходы прыгать!  
  
– А мне плевать, – огрызнулся Баки мрачно. – Мой друг получил уголь. Это нечестно. Он должен был… получить что-то хорошее.  
  
– А где же твой друг тогда? Почему он сам не пришел? – Бродяга хитро прищурился. – Сидит себе дома, в тепле, и в ус не дует, а?  
  
– У него нет усов. – Баки подумал. – Пока что нет. И он бы не стал жаловаться. Он не из таких. Он всегда молчит, если к нему цепляются, но за других заступается. И никогда не сдается. И я тоже не сдамся! Я пойду до конца, хоть на Северный Полюс, и выбью из Санты подарок, ясно?  
  
– Отчего же не ясно.  
  
– Потому что он… мой друг, он… заслуживает всех подарков, – добавил Баки тихо. Он глядел на огонь, потому что косой глаз старика выглядел пугающе. А желтые языки пламени словно гипнотизировали. Баки видел в этих переливах какие-то смутные фигуры, рожицы, животных, даже лица. На секунду показалось, он видит Стива – только Стив был взрослым, крепким, здоровым и с большими усищами.  
  
Баки вздрогнул, когда кто-то толкнул его.  
  
– А ну, парень, ты только не засыпай. В такую стужу спать нельзя, можно ведь и не проснуться.  
  
Но Баки стало вдруг так тепло. Ему больше не хотелось есть, не хотелось драться, он просто очень устал. Глаза слипались сами собой. Ему показалось, что он летит по воздуху – а потом кто-то сказал у него над ухом:  
  
– Ну ты и тяжелый, мальчишка.  
  
Баки улыбнулся. Во сне ему чудилось, что они со Стивом сидят под огромной рождественской елью, и под ней столько подарков, что глаза разбегаются.  
  
– Столько времени потратил, балбес, а ведь главный подарок твой Стив уже получил, – снова раздался голос бродяги. Баки шмякнулся в снег и открыл глаза. Он сидел в сугробе возле своего дома, а бродяга неспешно плелся вниз по улице, пока метель не скрыла его с глаз.  
  


***

  
Баки лежал в постели, укутанный одеялом до самого подбородка. Стив сидел у него в ногах, занимаясь тихонько своими делами, пока Баки окончательно не проснулся.  
  
Баки закашлялся, и Стив протянул ему стакан с прикроватной тумбочки. Обычно-то все было наоборот! Но Баки безропотно выпил ту гадость, которую мама ему намешала; какое-то народное средство, что быстро его поставит на ноги. Стиву никакие средства не помогали, даже народные, даже самые мерзкие на вкус, поэтому Стив их не пил. Он был счастливым человеком.  
  
Баки сморщился и вернул другу пустой стакан.  
  
– Долго я спал? – прохрипел он.  
  
– Ну, Рождество уже закончилось, – хмыкнул Стив. Он поднял свой блокнот и показал Баки рисунок. На рисунке маленький человечек в такой же шапке, как у Баки, дрался с огромным роботом.  
  
– Круто, – оценил Баки рисунок.  
  
– Это тебе. – Стив выдрал страницу. – Все-таки здорово, что у меня теперь есть уголь для рисования. Я почти как настоящий художник!  
  
Стив все еще хвастался своим несчастным углем, и это разрывало Баки сердце.  
  
– А ну, погляди у меня в кармане куртки, там тебе подарок, – велел Баки. Куртка висела на спинке стула возле кровати, так что Баки увидел смешное, удивленное лицо Стива, когда тот вытащил паровоз.  
  
– Это мне? – спросил Стив. – Честно?  
  
– Пречестно, – отрезал Баки, пока не передумал. – Но играть будем вместе.  
  
– Конечно. – Стив улыбнулся так широко, что стало видно, какой именно зуб ему выбили в прошлой драке.  
  
«В следующем году, – мысленно обратился Баки к Санта-Клаусу, – чтобы никаких фокусов».  
  



End file.
